Cursed Seal of Heaven
|image=Cursed Seal of Heaven.jpeg |kanji=天の呪印 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ten no Juin |literal english=Cursed Seal of Heaven |english tv=Heavens' Curse Mark |game names=Curse Mark |parent jutsu=Orochimaru's Juinjutsu |jutsu classification=Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu |users=Leon Sanyu, Anko Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sachi Urami, Kisho Yasuo, Sanji Hagane, Dendō Kangoku, Setsuna Hatake, Amaya Mizuno, Ken Uchiha, Kazemaru, Sakon Ozunu, Kage Uchiha, Orochimaru (RN), Jouzai |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Cursed Seal of Heaven is one of the strongest of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals, the other being its counterpart, the . The seal consists of three (the design known as mitsudomoe), similar to the , which, when activated, spread flame-like markings across the user's body. Like all Cursed Seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active, to the point where with the second level, Sasuke was equal in power to 's . The seal was applied at the left side of the back of both Sasuke's and Anko's necks. Anko received her Cursed Seal when she was a student of Orochimaru. She, along with nine others, were the first people to receive a Cursed Seal. She was the only one to survive the application, establishing the one-in-ten success rate for the procedure. Because she lacked the will to use it, her seal receded, and Orochimaru wiped her memory. Orochimaru was able to briefly reactivate the seal when they fought in the before the sealed it off again. Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal in the second phase of the , which took place in the Forest of Death. Orochimaru intended to have the seal corrode Sasuke's mind so that he could become his next body. used the to try and prevent this, but its effectiveness relied on Sasuke's choosing not to use his Cursed Seal. Sasuke ultimately chose to advance his seal to its second level, and went to Orochimaru with the help of the . When Sasuke activated the second level of the seal, his skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which he could use to fly and glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose; during his battle against in , Sasuke lost the left wing from one of his , and replaced it with snakes. During Sasuke's battle with , he lost the second wing to an Amaterasu and later the Cursed Seal, along with Orochimaru (having earlier been absorbed into Sasuke's body), were removed with the . According to , the seal itself contains Orochimaru's chakra, which Kabuto used in order to improve the binding power of Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. When the second level of the seal is active, Leon takes on a snake-like appearance complete with a tail. He also gains slit eyes and scales covering his darkened skin, his teeth also turn into fangs and horns grow on his head. Like all cursed seals, Leon recieves increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active in either state 1 or state 2. Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Juinjutsu